User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 21
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. Dry rails and good running! ;Archives /Archive 1/, /Archive 2/, /Archive 3/, /Archive 4/, /Archive 5/, /Archive 6/, /Archive 7/, /Archive 8/, /Archive 9/, /Archive 10/, /Archive 11/, /Archive 12/, /Archive 13/, /Archive 14/, /Archive 15/, /Archive 16/, /Archive 17/, /Archive 18/, /Archive 19/, /Archive 20/ false page I found a spam page! How can I delete it? Episode Goof Found I found a goof in the episode "James & the trouble With Trees", When james tries to brake before he hits the tree, One of his front wheels are missing. I don't know if you spotted that or not. 05:28, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Main Page Yes, it looks fine! :D SteamTeam 10:31, January 15, 2011 (UTC) friends? yes sure :D thanks JRCS 12:09, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Teresa Gallagher link Hi, just thought i'd give you the link for the linkedin page: http://uk.linkedin.com/in/teresagallagher Also I was just wondering where has all the new information about the voice actors come from? :) GordonPercy 20:00, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Chorion... Notice how the page GordonPercy linked to notes 'new-look series for Chorion'... Odd...-Richie 20:09, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that's what I thought when I saw it.... GordonPercy 20:13, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Something tells me she knows something we don't...-Richie 20:23, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Be interesting to see what they think... Probably say "Oh, we've known it all along". Chorion owning Thomas is a sight''' I'd love to see some day, what with Beatrix Potter, and Enid Blyton's works to name a few... -Richie 20:32, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::TBH, I don't really care if he's a gay Muslim. He knows what he's on about with classic British shows. Thomas is British, and I'm proud of that fact. I agree that I don't think it's been actually taken over yet, though...-Richie 20:50, January 15, 2011 (UTC) In which case, PM's are waiting... -Richie 21:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, and yes I think i will. :) GordonPercy 14:44, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Whistle page I'm sorry to bother you, but why has my whistles page been deleted? :Re: Oh, okay. I made that article because for some odd reason, the image for Peter Sam's whistle in his article is actually Duck's from the whistle song. And if you look closely at some of the images of Duck, you can see that exact whistle is shown on his model. Shunt to the scrapyards? Ok so I can't delete pages but how can I shunt them to the scrap yard? With Bash and Dash's other brothes Crash and Smash it's double the trouble! 19:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Thanks! No probs! -Richie 20:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for sending those things. I hope that I won't be a pest, but how do you put images on pages? Anyways, thanks. Fanofthomas 02:55, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :I am having editing problems. Do you know how to unlock pages? Fanofthomas 01:13, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::How do you add videos? Fanofthomas 01:15, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I can't upload this video, can you help me. Fanofthomas 02:19, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry for frustrating you, but if I add a picture to this wikia, would it go to that page? For example, if you put a picture of an episode like Duncan Gets Spooked on the wiki, does it go to that page. Fanofthomas 01:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Would you leave the size of the picture then the rest, or where thr picture can be found? Fanofthomas 02:27, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :I meant, would I do something like this (160 × 120 - 8k - static2.dmcdn.net/static/video/380/830/260380.thomas.jph/thumb). Fanofthomas 03:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I was thinking of putting all of the episodes on their episode pages! How do you start a new section on a page? Fanofthomas 02:50, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I Just Remembered This A while ago, I saw that this site got hit hard by a ton of vandalism. I don't know a way to stop the vandalism itself, but I can suggest a way to stop some of it in the future. I know you already ban users for vandalism or whatever, but I'm sure there are some you miss because another catches them and forgets to tell you or something. On the One Piece wiki, we have a forum where anyone can be nominated for a ban with good reasoning. Usually each nomination page is set up something like this (I'll use my name for the sake of reference with some fake vandalism): Name: DancePowderer Reason: Vandalism. Wrote inappropriate messages on the Kronk, Balladswail, James, and BoCo pages, also insulted users when warned. Punishment: Ban. It looks something like that. Usually other users can write in whether they agree or not, and in some cases it gives the candidate a chance to defend his/herself. It could have been a new user who didn't know not to write opinions in the articles, or someone with good intentions who got into one too many edit wars. Anyway, here's the link if you want to check it out. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Users_to_be_banned I know banning users is probably your least favorite thing to think about, but this could help.DancePowderer 23:53, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Owen Should I shunt his page to the scrapyards? Bash,Dash and 2 Named Crash and Smash! 00:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Articles Hey Thomasfan, what happend to the Thomas and the Magic Railroad article along with the Reverend W. Awdry article. Somebody has deleted them and that's no good. Let me know, User:StarFleet Problem User I'm not much for tattling, but Diesel10000 is a problem. I don't know why, but he blanked and marked for deletion (or blanked and put the "This Page Has Been Scrapped" template on) the Tom Tipper, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Thomas and the U.K. Trip, P.T Boomer, and Reverend W. Awdry pages. He also hit SkarloeyRailway's and BashDashCrashSmash's user pages, as well as my own, with varying degrees of damage. Mine was marked for deletion with placed in the about me section. SkarloeyRailway's about me was blanked, and BDCS's was blanked and got some profanity written on it. I fixed the articles and my own page and told Skarloey and BDCS about what happened. Anyway, I don't know how your banishment system here works, I know it's a 3 strikes you're out thing, but not much beyond that, so I figured it would be best to tell you. Thanks.DancePowderer 04:12, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm Squadronfire455 Hello! I Was The One Who Actually Fixed "The ghost engine" Because When You See The Closeup of The Ghost Engine Splashing Into the Swamp, I Saw A Gray Hue On The Smokebox Door Which Proves That The Ghost Engine Was Wearing Skarloey's Face Mask So Please Do Not Edit It Or Duncan Gets Spooked (The Trivia Section Only). Squadronfire455 01:28, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :The ghost engine uses Skarloey's model and Percy's whistle and Skarloey's face. I also recommend you to put it on "Duncan gets spooked" (I Know, I'm Doing Plagiarism) My Pictures Why do you keep deleting my pictures I put in my gallery? do u hate me? dude you delete all my work and pictures. Then when others upload the same thing you keep. If i upload a rare picture you would keep it but let steamteam or Oliverandtoad13 and RECOPY it. ". I don't remember anything about the Silly Billy ones you're talking about though. (Really. I don't. :P)" said Thomasfan http://ttte.wikia.com/index.php?title=%22Silly_Billy%22&action=edit&redlink=1. "There's no mention of "Madbomerfan" on my user page" WELL culdeefellrailway is my youtube user. "And I know I deleted the ice cream van image because it was just a cropped image of one we already have." said Thomasfan. And the only reason why ur admin coz u where the 3th user here.You don't known any about thomas and ur on the ttte wikia 24 hours editing people stuff. And can u detele the old 're:re:re: do u hate me?' coz i did a picture mistake thanks. Little Engines in the hill Prototypes Hey Thomasfan, I just uploaded some prototypes of Henry, Trevor, George, BoCo, 'Arry and Bert, James and Gordon. If you delete some, I won't care because I try my best to find the right prototypes anyway. User:StarFleet BTW, should we have an article showing the prototypes or maybe not? New user Hi I'm Toby7 I joined a few days ago. I promise not to vandalize and cause any trouble. I will work my hardest when I can. Toby7 ding! ding! I Am Squadronfire455 I Promise Not To Do Intimdating/Harassing Behavior Anymore, I Will Try To Be Nice But This Is My Final Chance Squadronfire4552 21:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Why do u delete everything I put up? I'm not trying to spam or anything, I just want to help. Mcqueen9000 04:33, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Reverend Good Morning, as you may already know, there is a picture of the Reverend on my user page. I thought it was a very good quality image so I uploaded it, but, I just realised that it's not on his page. So, I tried to upload it onto the Reverend's page but when I search for it on the gallery editor, it does not show up. Do you think that you could do it for me? Thank You ever so much. o/\o Smoke Stack 08:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thank You very much. :) Smoke Stack 15:21, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Another Episode Goof Found I've also noticed a goof in the episode "Snow Engine", Oliver and Toad should of gotten frostbite on there faces the next morning because they would of gotten hypothermia that night when Oliver crashed into the snowman Squadronfire4552 22:56, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Pop goes thomas dvd I don't know if this is important but on the Pop Goes Thomas (DVD) page there is a typo. The heading "description" is spelt "Discription". when I tried to fix it the page was locked. I was wondering if you could fix it? Toby7 ding!ding! :thats great! thanks for fixing that :) Toby7 ding!ding! ::hi thomasfan. what if we added a link to SiFansite in the external links box on the main page? I think it is a good idea but it is just a suggestion. Also thanks for putting more pictures up on he quarry tramroad page. I was having trouble doing it myself. Also in the Island of Sodor: People, places history book did Awdry call the quarry line the quarry tramroad? Toby7 ding!ding! :::I really think having a link to sif is a good idea. having a connection to the biggest Thomas community site would be great. :) I hope Ryan does allow it Toby7 03:16, January 23, 2011 (UTC) My Bad! I didn't see the video rules, sorry:(. Anyways, could I do something like this:Episode: Thomas Gets Tricked- American version. Fanofthomas 03:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :I know what you mean, but whenever I try to do what you say, it doesn't work. How do you change the video title so it doesn't show what the user caled the video? Fanofthomas 01:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::What does the button look like? Fanofthomas 01:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Would a goof like this: smoke is not coming out of the funnel, count as a goof? Fanofthomas 01:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry! I was trying to put up a picture from a season 12 episode that showed Brendam, when I hit the finish button, it deleted all of the photos. What does BTW mean? Fanofthomas 01:00, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Percy Takes the Plunge DVD Triva I found a couple of things of the PERCY TAKES THE PLUNGE DVD. here is the few things: * The Thomas Theme song on the intro, Nameplates, & credits is edited. * At the begining of "Saved From Scrap", Gordons whistle is heard 3 times instead of 1. Percyplunge 03:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Mistake Hello, I was just reading the rules before, and I found a mistake on rule 6 of the video rules. It says something like "'''Edward & Grodon" not "Edward & Gordon". Thanks. :) Also, who is the founder of this wikia? Thanks Smoke Stack 12:01, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I always thought it was ZEM, since he has the S15 Club and he's a beauracrat. I recently realised that I was probably wrong that's why I thought of asking. Thanks. :). Smoke Stack 17:28, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh right. I've never seen Goldenbear thats why I thought ZEM was here first. :). Smoke Stack 17:42, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh right, I didn't realise that. Also, there is a user called ZekeisDAman who's recently created a page about accidents, I tried to delete it but he keeps removing the delete tag, please could you do something about it. Thank You. :D Smoke Stack 17:40, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Goofs Every time I add a goof, it just gets removed for some reason. D-: can you ask me why? (Hsuthe 12:54, January 23, 2011 (UTC)) hsuthe I am BashDashCrashSmash I was hacked by Diesel10000, Can I edit pages again? TheLoggingLocos 18:43, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :I know he didn't hack but he edit my page and messed it up. I never even gave him permisson to edit my account! TheLoggingLocos 04:01, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you! :D Im going to use this account as an alt TheLoggingLocos 04:07, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Vicarstown Thomasfan is that picture of pip and emma i put up in vicarstown? I thought it was but you removed it. can you tell me why you removed it? ding!ding!Toby7 22:05, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :ok. I just thought it looked real similar too the station, according to the maps of sodor ;) ding!ding! Toby7 23:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Royal Train Hi. Just wondering why the Royal Train page was deleted. Ahbadeedeedeeday 02:36, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ZEM I honestly hate to be a pest, I feel like I have been asking you things constantly, but anyway, is ZEM on a leave of absence or does he just not visit the wiki alot? I asked him if I could be in the season 15 club, but so far have got no replay. I'm really not trying to be annoying or impatient. I hope you understand. Toby7 02:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Sodor rail connection to Britain You probably seen my link on the talk page for the Island of Sodor, but do you think Sodor (in the original tv series) is connected to England by rail? :It does answer my question a bit. I feel that the producers of the earlier series should have made it more evident that Sodor is connected by rail to the UK. Just shows that these people either overlooked or skipped every bit of W Awdry's work and didn't place it into the TTTE TV series. The rail line from England to Sodor would be the explanation to how the engines travelled to London and when City of Truro visited the island in Seasons 3 & 4. Now in the new series, the connection to Britain doesn't exist anymore due to HIT's lame story structures. :P TTTE fan11 07:09, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::You said that Allcroft and Mitton didn't look over the fact both Sodor and England are next to each other. I'm aware they didn't. Did you mean to say you weren't sure that they had entirely left out the evidence that both islands are connected by rail? TTTE fan11 22:14, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :::This is what you said, "I don't think Allcroft or Mitton overlooked the fact that Sodor and the UK are right next to each other." You never mentioned the rail line that supposedly connects both islands. If you're confused, then don't worry about it. I only feel that it should have been evident that the 'TV series' Sodor and England are connected by rail, as it's clearly proven in W Awdry's work. That's all. TTTE fan11 05:43, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah? What evidence is that? TTTE fan11 00:23, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that's true; I forgot. I thought Crewe was place on Sodor? I had seen it on some of the old maps. TTTE fan11 00:30, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :NVM. You're right. I assumed Crewe was a town in Sodor. TTTE fan11 06:07, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::There was no map I'm referring to. I just assumed Crewe was located somewhere on Sodor. NVM - never mind. Have you ever texted before? TTTE fan11 01:53, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Don't worry about the maps, bro. I probably made them up unintentionally. There aren't any that have Crewe printed on them - Sodor maps I mean. Don't dwell on it. TTTE fan11 04:16, January 28, 2011 (UTC) The School I don't understand why you changed my edits about The School. I think there should be something about it being dangerous to have a platform next to the school. Could you at least tell me why you removed that trivia? ding!ding! Toby7 23:43, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Recent edits I'm sorry to bother you once again, but I mistakenly forgot to add proof of the things I edited. I know you probably can't re-post those edits that I made which you fixed, but believe-it-or not, Boulder, Thumper, and Butch from Season 5 were meant to be completely different from when they appeared. (Faceless Thumper, Boulder being an illusion, etc.). :Oh, okay. Well, the trivia for the characters came from Sodor Island Forums, which due to copyright issues, the info was deleted a while back and I thought I'd might share the information on Thomas Wikia. ::Well, remember Britt Allcroft? Gullane? HiT has the rights to those companies which also includes Seasons 1-7 which are specially restored on PBS in the US and at the end of each episode after the credits, they show the HiT Entertainment logo. SiF has also actually had HiT copyright related things deleted and removed from the site even if it did have a copyright of 1998. (Strange isn't it?) :::Re: I'll explain later. I'll have to do more research about that. (No I am not an SiF member, but I do catch up on things on SiF.) It's just I don't see why you actually even bother asking me all this copyright information even thought all I want to do is edit 3 articles about Season 5 characters. That's it! Should it be this complex? I'm sorry, but it seems as if I can't ever really edit a simple article! >=( ::::Oh! I apologize for that! =P Well, I read forums on SiF and just so happened to come across a blog about behind the scenes of Thomas and The Magic Railroad, and they said that Season 5 was actually produced during the production of the film, and they mentioned that Thumper was planned to actually be a faceless character in Rusty and the Boulder, which is why Edward quotes: "It's ''called Thumper". And about the copyright incident, that actually happed and I could no longer read those blogs about Season 5. Just the Thomas and the Magic Railroad section of the site. Well, the account was closed along with the blogging articles on SiF due to copyright. So I don't know. But could you please post the information of which I posted and edited? You can even edit the info if I made a bit of a goof. :Well, I'm pretty sure that the SiF blog members probably don't remember the articles about Rusty and The Boulder, Butch, and Thumper like I mentioned do they? =P ::Yes! I saw it back in 2008 while searching for blogs on SiF. The day after I searched the blog, there was a notice that it was deleted due to copyright. :::They've all been deleted! =( You can even search yourself! ::::Sadly, yes. =( Nitrogen studios hi thomasfan. I found a cool behind the scenes like page on the nitrogen studios page. take a look for yourself :) www.nitrogenstudios.com ding!ding! Toby7 17:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thomas the tank engine Answers Why was it deleted? A Season 5 Fan 17:16, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Season 6 MB episodes i think you should add on some season 6 episodes pages, That Michael Brandon Renarrated some of the episodes in the USA (on the PBS broadcastings). I think you should add this to the triva pages to the episodes. There were 6 episodes that were renarrated by Michael brandon. The episodes were: "James & the Red Balloon", "Edward the Really Useful Engine", "A bad day for Harold", "No sleep for cranky", "Toby had a little Lamb", & "Gordan takes a tumble". Percyplunge 21:32, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :ok, thank you. :) Percyplunge 22:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hank Hey, Thomasfan, I have a book that details all of Hank's basis' info: steam pressure, dates of builds, and a few other things, in addition with Pannier Tanks, Class 08 British shunters, and a few others, I believe. I dunno what you may think, but, I'll send you the info from the pages when I scan'em, if you want me to. Hank 23:28, January 26, 2011 (UTC)HankAmericanEngine How do you get the "thingy" on your profile? The "thingy" is the thing where it says "This user has made 6000 edits" or what ever and what religion you are and what your favourite engine is. How can I get that on my profile? Blog Troubles Hey, can you help. I tried to make a blog post with an external link and it wouldn't let me. Why? Mr.Conductor 01:20, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I tried to delete TATMR2, but it wouldn't let me. Mr.Conductor 03:34, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Status Granting I recently became an admin on the One Piece wikia, and while being an admin won't pull me away from this wikia, I need your help with one part of it. I was elected along with three other people, and we are discussing which of us should be admins and which should be bureaucrats. Anyway, the reason I'm telling you this is because we are not officially admins/bureaus since we don't know how to contact wikia to become admins. I read on your user page that you had requested admin status a few times and was wondering if you could tell me how to go about doing that? Thank you. DancePowderer 02:07, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll probably go about it using the special:contacts. I don't mind giving out my email since I use my school email for most things and my old one has more or less become a dumping ground for stuff from places I'm not interested in. I might clean it out someday...Anyway, I'll tell the other users. Thanks again. DancePowderer 02:26, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::One last question, when using the contact form, do I just have to say something like "requesting admin status" or something like that? Ok, two, how long does it usually take for the statuses to be issued? DancePowderer 22:51, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, it helped very much. Thank you. DancePowderer 01:00, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::One last question, how long does it take for the statuses to be granted? DancePowderer 07:51, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Video rules Oops!! I didn't see those! :P Do you want me to name the actual video Home at Last - American Narration or just title it for the Wikia? SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 03:47, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Scanner Only my dad has one, Why? TEngine 07:12, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Season 15 club Hey, can I be a season 15 club member? I can greatly expand what is needed. Mr.Conductor 23:18, January 27, 2011 (UTC) An Idea! I have an idea for all of the episode pages! What if we make a deleted scenes section on all of the episode pages? The only thing we would do for that section is that we put in the songs that show the deleted scenes. Fanofthomas 02:56, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :I know that what you are saying about putting up an image is easy, but I still don;t get how you can put up an image. Fanofthomas 03:41, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I need help for images, like finding a picture on google and putting it on here. Fanofthomas 03:51, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, I do know how to save photos on my computer. So I would just copy the image I want to put on here, and it would be on here. Fanofthomas 02:01, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I got a question, would the episode bar to rename the video be where it saids episode? Fanofthomas 03:03, January 29, 2011 (UTC) That bar that I would put in the episode title would be capations. Fanofthomas 03:14, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Voices Hi Thomasfan! How has your new year been going? Any better than 2010? :P Anyway I was just wondering, about that information about Owen and the NG engines. Did SteamTeam get it thorugh an e-mail or a website? If it's a website, could you find it in your heart to send the link to me? :) If I tell anyone then you can block my account for all eternity. It's just that this is the sort of information I feed on. :P If you do, I will promise to make all the contribbutions that I can to the Wiki, you, SteamTeam and ZEM have my word. :) GordonPercy 16:21, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello! How's the new year going for your Thomasfan? Say, I've noticed that the button to Zem's forum has been replaced, is that because there's been nearly no activity since the forum was redone? Jim 16:39, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I see, makes sense. I'm guessing he's has a lot going on. I've been pretty busy too with Uni, doing research for my Season 14, HOTR and MIR rewrites, etc. I'm actually going to be buying a new Thomas model soon. I don't really like Bachmann's Thomas, simierski's recent comparison video convinced me to get the Hornby one. :Speaking of Hornby, I'm surprised that some Hornby models were used in the Mr. Perkins clips! I expected them to be the Thomas models, but apparently not. AND it seems he had the Ex-GWR PO 0-4-0 tank engine, which imo could have been used for Lady if Hornby had gone through with making Splodge. (The Arry and Bert model's faces are an obvious sign that they were going to do Splodge imo). Jim Engine Stats Okay, beginning with Duck, he is a GWR 5700 Class Pannier loco. * Date: 1929 * Builder: Swindon Works in Wiltshire, England * Client: Great Western Railway * Guage: Standard * Driving Wheels: 4ft 7in * Capacity: 2 cylinders 17 x 24 in * Steam Pressure: 200 lb sq in * Total weight in full working order: 51 tons * Tractive Effort: 2,255 lbs Hank is a Pennsylvania Railroad K4 Pacific. * Date: 1914-1928 * Builder: Juniata Shops in Baldwin, Pennsylvania, USA * Client: Pennsylvania Railroad * Guage: 4ft 8 1/2 in * Driving wheels: 80 in (6ft 6 in) * Capacity: 2 cylinders 27 x 28 in * Steam pressure: 205 lb * Weight: 486,000 ls * Tractive effort: 44,460 Spencer is a LNER A4 Pacific. * Date: 1935 * Builder: Doncaster Works in south Yorkshire * Client: London & North Eastern Railway * Guage: Standard * Driving wheels: 6ft 8in * Capacity: 3 cylinders 18 x 26 in * Total weight in full working order: 167 tons * Steam pressure: 250 lb sq in * Tractive effort: 33,455 lb Diesel, Iron Arry, Iron Bert, Splatter, and Dodge are Class 08 Diesel Shunters * Builder: Derby Locomotive Works in Derby, England * Guage: Standard * Engine: English Electric 6-cylinder 350 brake horsepower (bhp) (261kW) * Total weight: 50 tons * Maximum tractive effort: 35,000 lbs * Maximum speed: 15-20 mph. There you go. Thanks to Colin Garratt, author of "The World Encyclopedia of LOCOMOTIVES An international guide to the most fabulous train engines" Hank 23:03, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Dcelano's Images Hello. I have been asked by User:Dcelano to ask you for an explanation as to why his images are deleted. Can you give me a message to pass on to him? SteamTeam 14:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Scanning? I noticed you were asking one user if he could scan some stuff for a project for you. I have a scanner and access to (by that I mean I'd have to beg my parents to overnight them to me) the complete and new collection volumes of the Railway Series. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know.DancePowderer 02:40, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Images I see what you mean. I will put bigger, and name pictures better. Thanks for the heads up :) Fanofthomas 03:07, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for giving me a strike. I guess I stink at editing and doing other things on the wiki :( Fanofthomas 01:53, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::From now on, I will always do what you say. Does a strike make you a bad user, because I feel like I made a crime. Fanofthomas 02:06, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you for making me strike free! Anyways, everyone makes mistakes, but I guess one mistake makes you get a strike. I feel like I acted like Bill and Ben. Fanofthomas 00:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Is it ok if I put a picture like this (''image removed) Fanofthomas 02:05, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Wikia answers? So whatever happened to the Thomas Wikia Answers site? Too many people asking dumb questions or abusing each other? TTTE fan11 03:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :You mean 'he couldn't handle it right now'? I'm not thinking of going back there; got fed up with the immaturity on that site and some of the stupid questions. TTTE fan11 05:54, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi My dads scanners out of action for the moment, but if you ask my Youtube Friend NewController01, i'm sure he can help :) TEngine 14:11, January 30, 2011 (UTC) dvds hi Thomasfan. why did you remove my edits for the season 12 13 14 DVD sections? I'm just wondering :-) Toby7 02:36, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know if you'll agree with this but couldn't we just have a dvd section for those 3 seasons. I think that would be fine. If you disagreev I'll understand. ding!ding! Toby7 15:43, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::thats fine. you don't have to be sorry. ding!ding! Toby7 16:05, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Images Yeah, I saw that now, so I deleted it :) :I'm sorry. As you know, I'm new here... :) ::Could I use one of the Scruff images? :::Oh, ok :) TheSodorSteamworks 19:28, February 1, 2011 (UTC) youtube I heard you joined youtube ;) Just so you know my username is trainboy62 if you want to check out my videos. ding!ding! Toby7 20:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Jay Jay the Jet Plane wiki we got another wiki in need of help here's the link http://jayjay.wikia.com/wiki/Jay_Jay_the_Jet_Plane_wiki Re: RWS Pictures Nuts... Sorry 'bout this, but I scanned these a while ago (they're from my local library) and have returned them. So I can't really do that scan right now. But I can get a RWS book in from the library and scan it then. OK? Oh, and the eighth image from The Flying Kipper is up. I just forgot to put it in with the rest of them. ;) I'll upload the stories for Toby the Tram Engine (Railway Series) tommorrow. :) Tender Engines 02:25, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Changed my mind with the uploads, but Toby's book is definitely the last for today. Huh! :Anyway... I think I have seen your channel. Thomasfan7? Is it to do with stopmotion animation? And it's nice to know people still enjoy these old pictures. I love 'em too. ;) Tender Engines 03:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Fine, one more book. I have no sense of when to stop. xP ::Oh, the quality of the pictures is due to the Photoshop trial I have. You can't save the pictures on it, but I just use Print Screen... :D I friended you on YouTube. Accept? ::I'm working on Gordon the Big Engine, now. Tender Engines 03:26, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Picture Problem Hey Thomasfan. I think I may just have computer problems, but I want to remove the Missing Coach picture I had up and replace it with a non-watermarked version. For some reason, the button for "Upload Photo" isn't working. Do you know of any reason? Ryan, TheRyasnCarMan 03:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Okay thanks anyways! BTW, HankAmericanEngine, if you want to leave a message, please don't edit a current one. Please start a new one at the top of the screen TheRyasnCarMan 23:08, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Quote Just scrolling through the wiki, reading up on info on my favourite TV show, you may want to fix the quote used on the Troublesome Trucks page, as it's grammatically incorrect. "Trucks are no ones friends!" is the current version. Would you mind fixing it to "no-one's" please? I'd do it, but it would probably be re-edited to the current version. Thanks! "Come on. Take the pressure off your pistons. Couple me up!" - Hank 22:23, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. "Come on. Take the pressure off your pistons. Couple me up!" - Hank 00:08, February 3, 2011 (UTC) day of the diesels I know you can't put this up on the page, but the US release date for day of the diesels may be September 6th. I believe this because the great discovery was released on the 9th, HOTR on the 8th, and MIR on the 7th of September. this could just be a coincidence though. Toby7 23:42, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Finding Images Do you know where you can find big images for thomas and friends episodes?Fanofthomas 01:50, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Bertie watch ThomasPercyAndToby2's On location:HiT Entertainment Head offices video on YouTube. You'll see bertie as a double decker bus. ;) Toby7 04:29, February 4, 2011 (UTC) James I've left a message on James the Second Best, but no has answered it. thank You. :) Smoke Stack 16:36, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, Thanks. Smoke Stack 17:39, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Just for replying, some members don't reply. That's what for. Smoke Stack 18:19, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::No, I'm not. Are you? Smoke Stack 07:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've always wondered about getting an account. What's you account name? I will check out your videos. :P. Smoke Stack 17:51, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, right. I will check it out now. :P Smoke Stack 19:38, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :I liked your video, I thought it was funny. I think that I might get an account soon. Also, why did all the basis pictures I uploaded get removed. :P Smoke Stack 18:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) vandalism. Thomasfan I think the wikia is being hit by vandalism. I would give you the links but this guy is creating pages that are crazy. He has already created two pages. check the recent wikia activity. :P Toby7 02:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :thanks for fixing that up! Toby7 16:47, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Awdry Interview I just watched the Awdrys' interview on youtube, and the anchor mentioned that there was unseen artwork in the 65th anniversary edition. I was just wondering if any of those pictures are on this site. I'm just interested in seeing them.DancePowderer 04:29, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I really only ever use my youtube account for favoriting and commenting, not really anything else, but I'm open to new things. So, who's the guy?DancePowderer 05:05, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:The Red Balloon Because I think it's digitally added. There's no evidence to suggest the balloon was around in S4. I think, because there are some differences in views about this, we should just leave it out for now. What would the red balloon be doing in that episode anyway? SteamTeam 10:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, but the song was not until S6, so they wouldn't be specially shooting footage for that :P I think I have an idea that is both fair and sensible. I'll make an edit to the page now, tell me what you think :) SteamTeam 16:12, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree. I figured it's something no-one can know the answer to for sure so it seemed like the best thing to do :) SteamTeam 16:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC) My profile pic Somebody (I don't know who) some how removed my profile pic! Do you know how they could have done this? BashDashCrashSmash 16:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) friends? can we be friends? Toby7 16:31, February 6, 2011 (UTC) TheLoggingLoco TheLoggingLocos has been vadelizing us. Have you seen what he's done?!?! He deleted the Thomas page twice and the MIR page! SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 02:22, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, we really need to do something about that jerk. GordonExpressEngine 09:27 February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Just fyi, I informed SteamTeam about him earlier as well. He's also deleted mine and A Season 5 Fan's user pages, replacing the contents of both with "i suck". He apparently is the same person as pinchytheclaw (according to his user page) and I'm going to guess Diesel10000 as well. Anyway, yeah, if you permaban his IP address, that should get rid of him for good. DancePowderer 03:14, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::He also thinks thomas is for babies and he did all this ON MY BACKUP!!!!! BashDashCrashSmash 15:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Externals Would you please tell me why you got rid of the external links on the engines' pages? I thought they were helpful and didn't detract from the article since they went to the engines' bases and not the characters themselves.DancePowderer 06:32, February 7, 2011 (UTC) New Page I tried to edit the new page I created, but it won't let me. Why?Mr.Conductor 01:37, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Thomas WW2 movie I was wondering should I make a page for it? If I can what should I call it? BashDashCrashSmash 15:39, February 8, 2011 (UTC) The Three Diesels Page That page wasnt meant as spam, I just couldn't edit it or add any pictures. Mr.Conductor 23:34, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Poll The new poll doesn't work. I voted for Duke and my vote went to Skarloey BashDashCrashSmash 01:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind. Someone just voted at the same time as me. BashDashCrashSmash 01:10, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Edward's Whistle Head's up, I just got a message from PinchytheClawReturns, saying he's back and won't vandalize this time. Personally, I believe him about as much as I believe someone telling me that Hank was originally in the Railway Series. We should keep an eye on him. I made the title misleading since he literally just left the message on my talk page so it wouldn't seem overtly in bad faith, in case he really has turned over a new leaf.DancePowderer 01:18, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Making the title different won't do a single thing. I will stop vandilising I promise PinchyTheClawReturns 01:23, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, sorry about the language, sometimes I let things slip. It happens when you come from an anime/manga wikia, and a tad more frequently on the wikias themselves. I'll be more careful.:) DancePowderer 02:51, February 9, 2011 (UTC) The "Thingy" Well I got some of the "Thingy" on my profile. Could add a "This user's favourite character is" and a "This users favourite episode is" box to it? Thanks! BashDashCrashSmash 01:33, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :No I am asking if you can put those on my profile for me. (btw I am on SIF's now as BDCS) Re:Poll Please do! I was running out of ideas to be honest :P SteamTeam 08:12, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :I can't remember them. I just make them up each month :P I thought I did Favourite Narrow Gauge engine before though :L SteamTeam 17:30, February 9, 2011 (UTC) splasher I'm not a really into the mechanical aspect of trains, and I was wondering, What is a splasher? :) Toby7 16:55, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :thanks for clearing that up :) Toby7 17:50, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Engine Bases A while ago I tried finding bases for the derailed engine and Victor from the magazine. It was just a little irksome that they are the only engines without bases. I mostly tore through google and google images looking for them. Do you have any suggestions as to what they might be or anywhere else I can look? Thanks. DancePowderer 18:31, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :That actually does help, thank you. DancePowderer 20:13, February 9, 2011 (UTC)